The Three Talons
by Abyssial Escapee
Summary: Erk, Pent and Nino, as Sages decide to become a group of mercenaries after saving the world froms Nergal and the Fire Dragon from Dragons Gate. Along with the tactician, they have old reunions and...weird encounters and adventures. Rating for Language
1. Default Chapter

Matthew was in trouble. He was surrounded by 2 generals, a warrior and a a hero. "Umm, a little help you guys...? ... Guys?!" That's when he saw that the warrior was carrying a fell contract and the general was carrying a guiding ring. "Ahh, time to fill my purse." Matthew was a pretty strong thief, but he couldn't take on the generals with the tough armor or the hero. He stole the Fell contract and soon the guiding ring. "This ring will fetch lots o gold.. Hm... what's these inscriptions say, 'Guiding Ring' ahh! Hey Erk you think you can help me over here? Please?! Erk nodded and went near the general. He held out a brown and yellow tome. Chanting, the sky got dark and thunder starting roaring, next thing you knew, a huge thunderbolt came down from the sky and incinerated the General. "Thanks I owe you." "No problem, but as you said you do owe me something. Knowing you're a thief I know that you have some pretty nice treasure. Let me see what you have and we can make a deal." He pulled out the guiding ring and dropped it, avoiding the axe of the warrior. "Here, it's a – "A guiding ring!" Erk said with a happy tone. "With this, I can become a Sage!" Erk slipped on the ring and noticed his hood flew off and he had a more elegant of a cape. "Hmm, I should be able to use staves now." Matthew ran off into the distance and signed the dotted line on the contract in a cursive font. He noticed his cape was crimson, like blood. He could also move more stealthier. With that he borrowed a killing edge from Guy and concentrated his abilities as an Assassin. He moved from left to the right so fast, to the human eyes it look like blurs. He spun his silver sword and killing edge and disappeared, only to re appear to slay the warrior. "You're a Assassin now huh" Erk said with fear struck in his heart. Matthew nodded his head in a reply. Erk ran to the far end of the battlefield to ask what the Tacticians next command was. The male tactician gave him a stave and a new tome of magic, noticing that he was a sage. He told him, "I want you to help out Dart on the water, he's surrounded by corsairs. Use the bolting and signal dart off the water ok?" "Yes Sir." And with that he went near the lake and did exactly with the tactician told him.


	2. When it all started

Well I had someone question me about the first chapter. It's merely showing that Erk had just been promoted. Like a prologue. Now lets get on to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own fire emblem, if I did, I'd have a mace for weapons instead of axes.

"Lord Pent Lord Pent!" yelled the excited Sage. "Ahh, Erk, I've seen you've become a Sage. Let us test your new found powers." Pent held out a stave. "Here, it's a basic staff, a heal staff. We need all the healers we need, go heal Hector, that Flametongue gave him some third degree burns." "But you are more experienced..!" "But you need more experience" "Yes sir" said Erk.

And with that he was off, only to be stopped by Nino.

"Hiya Erk!" exclaimed the young mage. "Umm excuse me Nino, I got to go heal Lord Hector. Im a– "A sage! I noticed... nice cape. Look what I found on the ground by Moth– Sonia a few days ago.." And with that she held up an Earth Seal. "Im going to use it right now!" And with that, her cape became longer, and so did her dress and she had on heels now, to make her look taller. "I want to heal Hector I wanna I wanna I wanna!" "Too bad I got the staff first" And he ran to Hector. "Hey umm, Erk.. Would you mind calling Priscilla over here, I need a medic...bad" "No need sir, because I am a Sage now." And with that he held the stave in the air. A light blue orb started to glow, brighter and brighter, it looked like a huge glass bubble. "Huh, the burns... they're gone! Your some strong Sage you know that?" "Thank you sir." Erk bowed his head down and ran to camp.

"Well everyone, I couldn't thank you enough than for what you did. Together we defeated Nergal.. I no longer need your help. You are free to do what you please."Eliwood said very nobly. "I still wish to continue my training Lord Pent." "Well you can escort me back to Etruia. Louise left ahead of me for some reason.." "I want to go I want to go!" Nino said excitedly. "I want to go...home.." Erk and Pent nodded and left.

Once again like a Prologue. The real stuff begins in chapter four. The battles anyway.


	3. the first reunion

Ok now then lets Introduce my fav charactersmuses. Erk! The oblivious chick magnet Sage!

Erk: Chick magnet, what do you –

Serra: Oh Erky!

Erk: How many times do I have to say it, Erky is not my damn name!

Serra: grumpy... well where's Matthew..

Matthew: ChibiInuyasha doesn't own fire emblem, except the game that he has which is mine now... cuz that was thieves do! Oh yeah, "this means talking"_ This means thinking. Serra is suck a pest_

Ok on to the story

Our favorite Sages have reached Fargus and were on the way back to Badon. When they

arrived they payed Fargus a fee and left. They decided to go to Ostia to stock up, they wanted to

do some adventuring before they went to Etruia. They stopped in a vendor, the salesclerk said "

Hiya! What do you need?" Pent replied with a "We need a Physic staff, two heal staves, a mend

stave a silence staff, 3 elfires and a Bolting, please" "hmm, ok, thats going to cost ya 12,000

gold. Prices went down along with the Black Fang." "Nino, Erk, come get your staves and

tomes! "Yes sir" replied Erk, as he walked into the vendor. "Gotcha Magic General!" exclaimed

the ever so hyper child. "Hmm, where should we go.. Bern! Theres lots of work we could accomplish there, Mountain Bastards...err Bandits and low defensive Wyvern Riders!

We could geta lot of gold there." Erk elaborated, not noticing he said bastards. "Ok then, to Bern it is..!"

They walked to Pherae, the town were Eliwood was born and closest to the border of Bern. "

Im... starving... need food... need... sleep..." whined the little Nino. "There is a hotel over there

Lord Pent, should we check in?" Pent nodded and went into the hotel, only to find there former

Tactician.. ChibiInuyasha, as he liked to be called. He was oblivious that his favorite and most

cooperative unit, Erk had walked in. "Hmm lets see, I need another root beer.. Bartender, root

beer please.." The bartender said nothing and slid a mug of root beer down the bar. The Tactician

was just below fourteen, how he got a group to Valor Island and not get anyone killed by morphs

or Nergal or the FireDragon... I don't know, perhaps a genius? "Hmm, Mr. Chibi!" exclaimed

Erk. The Tactician looked up and had a smile on his face.. "Erk! How ya been, what are you

doing in Pherae.. ? I see you have company, Pent and Nino, whats this... sages unite?" "Mmm,

we are a band of mercenaries now. We would very much appreciate your skill as a tactician."

"Mmm, one condition.. You'll teach me how to use Anima Magic." "But... that'll take years!

Exclaimed the suprised teen sage. "Not with my skills, If I can defeat a Dark Druid who lived

over a thousand years and help save the world from dragons, I doubt learning magic could take

long." sigh "I guess you are correct. I will be honored to teach you all that I know, Lord Pent

will help if I forget something. Ok here holds out a Fire tome put out your hand and chant what

is in this book." "He's doing it with ease Lord Pent.. Look at him!" Within seconds he shot a

fireball out from his hand and hit a mugger outside. "Your smart Lord Tactician can we go to

sleep now.." said Nino. "Go ahead, I'll pay you guys fee, im going to memorize the fire chant."

He walked over to the counter laid out 2000 gold for 4 luxury rooms and ran upstairs to tell the

group. "You go all the way down and turn left, your room numbers are 98, 99, 100. Mine is 101,

we have luxury rooms." the next morning "So how'd you guy sleep..?" "Good" everyone said

in unison. "At least you guys did, there was this idiot people in room 102 having sex. All I heard

was the bed springs going up and down and up and down and moaning noises and someone

moaning the name 'Harken' ..."_ Then it dawned on me. Harken and Isadora returned to pherae _

_and had sex in the room next to me. I knocked on the door_ _anger, hoping to get their attention._

"Harken..! Isadora! Damnit get your ass's out here right now! Harken answered the door with a robe on. "Hmm do I know you .?!" he said furiously. "I was your former tactician" "oh how

are ya? Anything I can do for you?" "Well, you could of not had sex last night, you kept me up

all night with the bed springs jumpin up and down." "Uhh sorry.. " He said blushing, scratching

his head. "Well guys I guess its time for us to leave to Bern." The group left, and got some

breakfast and started to climb the peaks.

"Hmm not one bandit .. No action" said Nino "Hey be grateful if our tomes get worn out before

we can reach Bern, we'll have to buy more and be behind budget." Erk explained patiently. _This _

_is going to take all day... crossing this peaks I don't see how quickly they move across. And with _

_that a band of bandits appeared, but the leader appeared to be... different.. He was more muscular _

_and he also carried a set of bow and arrows, he reminded me of a Warrior, but could travel across _

_peaks and amazing speeds. Im guessing he was the promoted class of bandits, never seen one _

_before though. He called himself Garrett, the super rogue. " _Ok lets try this again" He chanted

and a fireball was emitted from his hand but was much bigger. It spiraled around and hit the

bandit straight in the stomach, giving him a third degree burn. He yelped in serious pain "

Bastard! I'll get you next time!" "There won't be a next time." And with that he pulled out two

swords and spun them around, disappeared and reappear only to stab the leader in the heart. "He

killed boss... lets get outta here!" And the bandits ran across those peaks so fast all that I saw

were blurs. "Ha!" I threw my swords in the air, spun in a 180 degree turn undone my sword

sheaths put them behind me. "Hmph.." the swords fell into my sheaths perfectly. Everyone stood

in amazement... "how'd you do that" Nino said with her jaw on the ground ..? umm, I just

watched Matthew and Jaffar and put my finisher show off thing on the end. Plus the fireball was

a critical hit. "Im glad we found you in Pherae" Pent said.

End of this chapter next chapter up when school gives me a break again.


	4. The Torture

Hmm... I guess I will start using my real name for the tactician's, so no one won't get confused. Ahh, I need suggestions from reviewers, who should they encounter..? Matthew is a guarantee because he is my second favorite character. Hmm, can't go on without a dangerous kickass Beserker right? therefore Dart will be in the story as long with his sister, Rebbeca support spoiler another good character, Canas shall appear. These so far are going to be in the Three Talons so I will have to change the name. K on with the Disclaimer.

Erk: Hmmm, Tactician Tyler doesn't own Fire Emblem, but he owns the plot. Nino: So if ya try to steal it holds up Excalibur tome You will be put to sleep, permanently haha just kidding.

Tactician Tyler: Most of the story will be seen through my eyes. Unless I change it.

"Hmmm, wyverns... we must be near Bern." _As soon as I said that, this psychotic wyvern _

_rider pointed his lance and me and flew down at us. He must not of known what tactician he was_

_dealing with. _"No one comes into my territory without permission! " screamed the rider. "Feh!"

I snorted with a Inuyasha type comeback. I side-stepped out the way with ease as his dragon like

creature's head flew into a giant boulder, killing the beast on impact. He was now just a pathetic

soldier. "Nino, do you have that excalibur tome?" "Yes Sir !" "Shoot him" she nodded and I

watched the wind like attack rip his body to pieces. **_later that day _**

"Man this teen club is great!" exclaimed Nino. "It is decent I suppose. Oh shit there goes

Serra" Erk said with panic in his voice "Do I need to tell you not to cuss? Oh shall I lure Serra

over here..? "No sir" "Good." "Oh ERKY!" yelled the excited brat "Hide me..." he said as he

hid behind Nino. "Ho, you there!" exclaimed a familiar looking beserker. "Hey Its Dart, hmm...

where's your sister, she should be in here too..." "Aye, I don't know. She was dancing over there

somewhere." A familiar sounding flute was playing. _How Nils get back to this realm? _Some

drunk took his Nini's Grace. He was running around like this gremlin thang. "My preciousssss!!!

Erk was running, trying to avoid being glomped by Serra, Dart cut off this man's well....

manhood with his Baskillos for getting behind his sister. The music was pumping loud.

Nino shot the bartender with a elfire spell for not giving her a root beer, I was behind this girl in

Arcadia with purple hair I saw before we got to Dragon's Gate for the final battle. Then, Athos

Warped in. He was revived somehow. "Shut up the hell up you young whipper snappers, 'fore I

Forblaze this place to the ground!" Everyone stopped in place, damn, I almost got a room with

that chick too. We all went to a hotel, Nino intoxicated of root beer. "Hiccup, well its time to

make some money... Hiccup!" It was funny to watch. Hmm, our first job tommorow. I wonder

what it is....

And BAM cliff. Update soon hopefully. I promised action, im sorry but im not focused


	5. Insert cool fight here

Ok, I STILL have my writer's block, but I am attempting to write this story anyways. Oh yeah..

WARNING: this chapter will show extreme language and detailed killing(s). So what, you're going to read it anyways, lol.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"Nino had overslept, because she has a hangover from root beer, sir" Erk exclaimed to me.

"Ugh, you guys need to watch her, you're the older sages here... ok? Oh and Dart and Rebecca

shall be joining our team. Serra is on a pilgrimage, seeing how she is a bishop now. Our group is

no longer called the three talons since ... umm, there's more than three mercenaries now...? Ok

lets head out." "Nino and Rebecca was on horses, while Lord Pent, Sir Dart, Tyler-Sensei and I

traveled on our feet. I haven't seen an enemy yet, which is making me so nervous, I almost pissed

on myself when the wind howled for the first time this morning." The sun is directly overhead,

making it around high noon. Dart smells of B.O. , Lord Pent is getting frustrated, and Rebecca's

hair is losing its shine and luster. Nino is very happy and its making me crazy. She's singing

multiple songs and its driving me fucking crazy! AHHH!" _Erk is losing it... the last person I _

_thought happen to .. Oh well. _"Oh.. Look here Bart..! looks like we have us some travelers.."

"Yes I see James they have precious weapons!" (AN: think of Jasmine & Paul, except they are

lowly brigands) "May we have your axes?" "No, we bought them we aren't going to give them

up" I said. They charged at us in a low coordinated, seemingly intoxicated way. "Dart, cut down

that tree" "Aye" With that Dart cut down this huge Sequoiaredwood tree. It smashed the unlucky

bastards. I laughed at the way they screamed. It sound like a rat that inhaled helium. Anyways...

we're walking... walking... ... .. Walking still. Ok were here.. In.. Some villiage in Ilia. Wow, this

place it run down. Multiple bandit attacks... oh, here comes a group now. "Hand over the lassies,

and maybe... MAYBE we will spare your lives..! "Our lives...? Ever hear of the almighty

tactician Tyler? Well that would be me. And if you want to deal with three sages, one the magic

general and student of Athos, another student of the magic general, and the last born to use magic

plus a beserker who's axe can go through a man like hot steel through parchment, and a sniper

who can hit a target from 500 meters away, then fine, attack us." "He's bluffing, get 'em boys..!"

It was about twenty bandits. Erk melted one with his bolting tome. Dart... smashed about 3 with

his hands, not wanting to stain his axe, hit another 3 with his Tomahawk. One charged for

Rebecca, she ducked, turned around and shot him in the heart. Blood was gushing every where, it

got all over Rebecca's face as she screamed in disgust. Nino froze nine of them with her

Fimbulvetr tome, making body parts fall off. Pent simply knocked one on the head with a frozen

arm, making him unconscious, pulled down his leg cloths, and burned him with and elfire,

making him scream in terrified pain till I stomped on his face, causing his death. "Eh, I need a

drink."

Hence the word... WRITERS BLOCK lol flame if you want. Im done, lol not as much cussing as I thought.. Only because im bored. Well send me some lovin with the purple button! (No not like that you perverted bastards.)


End file.
